star_warriors_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Polaris
This colossal deep-space station serves as the primary residence of the star warriors, and the seat of the Arcane Council. History Creation Text here Layout Polaris is a massive construct, akin to a floating island in space with it's chief feature being the massive tower that springs up from it's center. Main Deck The main deck of Polaris is the primary hub of traffic with star warriors often using it to go into and out of Polaris. Some use it as a social gather place while other warriors use it as a large scale sparing ground. In addition to a primary gathering hub, the deck also hosts a variety of shops where items and various tools may be purchased by warriors Barracks Much of the 'tower' of Polaris is used as the residential area with rooms available for star warriors to take up residence in. Each room is tailored to be uniquely satisfying and comforting to the warrior that lives in it. Training Hall On the lower levels of Polaris is the training hall. Newer star warriors and those with the duty to teach them gather to hone their abilities and powers with the intent of employing them against Dark Matter, should the need ever arise. Infirmary When a warrior is wounded or is suffering from abnormalities with their cosmic flow, they are taken to the infirmary where the Crux star warriors are tasked with tending to them. Many of the abilities and tools available to the Crux star warriors and other members of the Polaris Service Corp are considered state of the art and will more often than not be sufficient for tending to the injuries of an incoming star warrior. Archives An unrivaled repository of knowledge, the Polaris Archives is a collection of Knowledge Panels that contain comprehensive records, histories, and details about every conceivable culture and form of mortal life that exists. Tavern Used primarily as a social hub with a much quieter and less crowded atmospher than the Polaris deck, the tavern is host to a bar, a restaurant, a music performance venue, and several other amenities. Greenhouse The greenhouse of Polaris is a lush paradise of greenary maintained by many warriors who come from a more primative background that seek to bring a small piece of their former life with them to Polaris. The greenhouse is host to inumerable types of plants and a litany of floral arrangements that offer a nature oriented place to meditate and unwind from a mission Meditation Room Originally constructed to look like the inside of a sanctuary from medival human history, the meditation room is a room replete with stain-glass windows that cast a multitude of colors through the room with the light of passing stars, fountains that add a calming white noise, and abundant space to spread out through the room and offer each warrior within the feeling of being alone with their own thoughts when meditating. Arcane Council Chambers A the top of the tower sits the Arcane Council Chambers. This is where the Arcane Council convenes to conduct their meetings and assemblies. The primary chamber of the council is arranged with the 21 seats of the arcane council arranged in an elevated semi-circle around a speaking podium that warriors can used to address the council. The chamber also sports a 3-dimensional real-time updating map that can be used in tactical demonstrations and stratagems. Gallery Polaris 3d.png|Low Poly Render Category:Locations